Parce que c'est toi
by WordCollaspsing
Summary: Et si Loki aimait une femme, plus que tout ? Et si elle avait eu la mémoire effacée, et qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans son délire de destruction du monde ? Que se serait-il passé ?
1. Chapter 1

******Coucou les loulous !**

******Voilà une histoire que j'ai écrite, enfin que je suis en train d'écrire plutôt, et ce n'est pas un OS. Une suite est envisagée, bien sûr.**

******J'ai trouvé intéressant d'écrire cette histoire continuellement du point de vue Loki, pour comprendre son raisonnement, et ce qu'il a pu le pousser à sa future folie. Plus de précision dans les prochains chapitres, bien sûr... ;)**

******Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Loki n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. À peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il revoyait son frère sur le trône, couronné rayonnant de fierté et d'orgueil Ça faisait mal, c'était blessant, limite bouleversant Thor, le grand Thor... Il ne pouvait pas diriger ce royaume, c'était le conduire à sa propre perte. Il en était certain. Loki aimait son frère plus que tout, mais... Thor était un gamin prétentieux, qui rependait le respect sur Midgard en envoyant des éclairs, qui n'avait qu'une logique de combat et d'un homme constamment en chaleur, séduisant toutes les femmes Asgardiennes parce que Môssieur ne voulait pas de reine.

Enfin, pour le moment du moins. Car Thor y songeait à une reine, bien sûr. Après tout, Môssieur était un souverain ! Et, d'après Thor, une seule femme était capable de gouverner à ses côtés. Et le cerveau de Thor, quoique bien vide d'après Loki, était organisé pour trois femmes.

Il y avait d'abord Sif, la guerrière. Bien sûr... pour Thor il aurait toujours un respect, une admiration et un béguin compréhensible. Elle attendait désespérément, la pauvre Sif, attendant un geste de la part de Thor, l'invitant à gouverner avec elle. Parce que c'était ce qui était sensé se faire. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'aurait suivit jusque dans les enfers. Parce qu'elle faisait exprès de mettre en valeur sa taille de guêpe. Mais Thor préférait s'amuser, et se consacrer entre autres à ces deux autres femmes exceptionnelles.

Il y avait Jane, une Midgardienne pour qui Thor avait un certain intérêt. Une jeune femme de Midgard, une jeune mortelle... Loki aurait trouvé cela ridicule dans un autre temps. Thor ne l'avait pas oublié, et apparemment, il ne comptait pas le faire. Jane était, d'après Thor, le summum de la pureté, de la douceur et de la gentillesse, et il la trouvait jolie. Imaginez le ridicule si le grand Dieu blond décidait de faire sa vie avec la Midgardienne. Loki rirait bien, ce jour là.

Et puis, il y avait _elle_. _Zayna_.

Brune, formes attrayantes, visage concentré, lèvres roses et gourmandes, yeux profonds et dérangeants. Loki détestait son frère parce qu'il la possédait, d'une certaine manière. Allons, qui aurait laisser tomber le roi pour un autre modeste civil d'Asgard, ou même pour un prince ? Aussi superbe, intelligente, bonne, et drôle qu'était Zayna, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Et puis Loki était diminué par ses origines nouvelles. Il ne venait pas d'Asgard, c'était un monstre, un sale Jotun, le monstre bleu que l'on prenait pour exemple aux châtiments pour les histoires des enfants Asgardiens. Pourquoi diable Zayna voudrait-elle d'une telle personne ? Et pourtant, elle était venue à lui. Par deux fois.

Loki était son professeur de magie. Il avait trouvé pas mal de potentiel en elle, donc elle était devenue son apprentie c'était aussi simple que cela. Et puis un soir, alors que Loki lui apprenait un sort d'invisibilité, elle l'avait regardé autrement. Loki n'avait pas vraiment comprit sur le coup. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils jouaient ensemble, se tournaient autour, sans jamais rien se dire ou tenter. Mais là, ils avaient grandit. Ils étaient adultes, maîtres de leurs actes, et ils en avaient envie. Ils avaient envie de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, c'était comme un fantasme, qu'ils gardaient bien au fond d'eux, enfouit sous une tonne d'autres choses. Mais ce soir là, elle avait changé son regard d'habitude si complice en regard chaud et tendre. Loki avait difficilement put résister à cela. Elle était sa seule faiblesse. Dans son regard, il avait vu ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années. Alors, il avait brutalement refermé son livre de magie, et l'avait saisit contre un mur environnant. Ils s'étaient abandonné l'un à l'autre. C'était la première fois. Et c'était bon.

La deuxième fois, Loki s'était disputé avec son père. Il venait juste de découvrir ses origines, il était boulversé, triste, perdue, c'était il y a quelques semaines... Son frère venait de savoir son futur couronnement, il était partie fêté sa victoire. Zayna, qui avait toujours été une amie de Loki avant d'être quoi que ce soit d'autre, avait refusé son invitation, et, révolté qu'il ne fasse même pas attention aux sentiments de son frère, avait été voir Loki.

Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps pendant leurs cours de magie à rire ensemble, comme avant. De toute évidence, leurs sentiments restaient enfouis, ils ne voulaient pas en discuter. Mais là, c'était différent. Zayna était inquiète, et, à l'évidence, Loki comptait pour elle, plus qu'elle ne le pensait sûrement. Au départ, Loki ne voulait pas la voir, il avait tellement honte de lui... En l'espace de quelques secondes, au moment même ou ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Zayna, Loki reprit confiance. Ils firent l'amour, prit d'un sentiment les torturant, ils firent l'amour comme un roi et une reine.

Et le lendemain, tout repartit de même. Une relation saine et banale d'amitié, et Loki se dégoûta de nouveau.

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Loki, pas vraiment disposé à recevoir quelqu'un dans l'état de haine dans lequel il était plongé depuis plusieurs semaines, ne bougea pas, se fit passer pour un endormit. Mais Zayna connaissait son Loki par coeur, et en deux secondes, elle était devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il grogna, de pudeur d'abord. Il était nu sous ses draps, et avait minimum de dignité ! Puis il se souvint qu'elle l'avait déjà vu nu deux fois, et cela le calma. Alors il grogna d'agacement. Décidément, personne ne pouvait le laisser tranquille ! Cela faisait deux jours qu'il cogitait dans sa tête un plan pour envahir Midgard, connaissent pas la paix ici ? Loki fut soudain en colère contre Zayna, et contre son propre pays.

-Loki ! Dit-elle, en avançant vers le lit, ses attachés en grande tresse lui arrivant aux reins. Tu as décidé de te changer en marmotte ? Il n'y a pas de sort pour ça, ou du moins je ne crois pas...

-Marmotte ? Répéta Loki, surpris.

-Un animal Midgardien, s'impatienta t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je l'ai lu ! Rajouta t-elle en voyant l'air surpris de son ami.

-Fascinant, dit-il finalement avec un air dédaigneux. Et sache qu'il existe un sort pour tout, ma chère.

-Loki...

D'un coup, elle se fit plus douce. Elle se laissa tomber à ses pieds sur le matelas, visiblement lasse. Loki se détendit, et releva le drap sur son corps, amusant son interlocutrice. Elle chercha ses mots puis dit, embêtée :

-Loki, écoute... Je sais que tu vis des choses qui te paraissent affreuses en ce moment. Le couronnement de ton frère, les disputes, tes origines, et maintenant ces humiliations sournoises de la part des camarades de Thor... C'est compliqué, je peux au moins comprendre cela. Mais ce n'est pas un raison pour te murer dans le silence à ce point. Tu ne peux pas rester seul ici, il faut que tu sortes, que tu...

-Sortir, ça n'a jamais été trop mon truc... Soupira le jotun. Et puis, qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de me savoir dehors, hein ?

-Loki, tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi ! Confessa t-elle en baissant la tête rapidement.

Loki s'arrêta alors qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose de méchant. Il soupira, une grimace passa sur son visage. Zayna avait la tête obstinément baissée, ne voulant pas la relever. Elle avait déjà les yeux mouillés, elle essayait de faire comprendre à Loki l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, mais, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle essuya ce qui menaçait de rouler sur une de ses joue, et allait se lever quand Loki murmura, presque abattu :

-Non, attend. Viens. Approche, Zayna.

Elle obéit, trop heureuse pour partir. Elle s'assit près de lui, et il caressa son visage de la main. Quand Loki était avec elle, il était différent. Aimant, doux, attentionné... Jusqu'au petit matin. Il était lui, pas le Dieu des mensonges, pas un magicien, juste lui. Loki. Il était plus petit qu'elle, à moitié affalé sur le dossier du lit, et la regardait dans les yeux. Alors, délicatement, la bouche de Loki se perdit sur sa peau blanche, baisant son visage, son cou, sa mâchoire... Elle soupira d'aise et fondit dans ses bras alors qu'il l'étreignait en l'embrassant avec une folie presque atroce, nocive. Leurs corps se collaient, s'imbriquaient, se tordaient l'un sur l'autre, les vêtements de Zayna avait déjà disparu, merci la magie de Loki. Impatiente, elle fondit sur son corps, ramenant le drap sur eux. Sous les draps, tous les deux, ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, encore.  
Par trois fois elle vint à lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Zayna fut exilé. Ce n'était pas une princesse, et faire l'amour avec un prince trois fois de suite est interdit. Thor, obligé de suivre les ordres du Conseil et blessé dans sa virilité, décida de la bannir. Elle fut envoyé sur Midgard, où elle n'eut plus aucun souvenirs de son ancienne vie, délesté de ses pouvoirs.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki pleura. Parce qu'il l'avait aimé.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci beaucoup pour les trois reviews que j'ai eu, heureuse que vous aimiez déjà cette histoire ! :)**_

_**J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Bon, je suis désolé pour les fautes et les sauts de lignes, mais j'ai un soucis d'ordinateur, c'est la galère. **_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

___Incompréhensible._

Voilà. C'était le mot qui convenait parfaitement à la situation pour Loki.

Déjà, cette planète était pour lui incompréhensible, et ses habitants aussi. Alors qu'il essayait de faire comprendre aux Midgardiens qu'ils étaient nés pour obéir, un homme âgé et potentiellement faible avait osé se lever pour le contredire. Quel culot ! Thor aurait appelé cela du courage. Loki, lui, appelait bel et bien cela de l'idiotie, et de la provocation. Alors qu'il s'énervait et qu'il allait le tuer pour le faire taire, un autre en costume moulant l'avait arrêté.

Second degré d'incompréhension. Un homme en costume moulant et laid à faire peur, bleu et rouge, et avec des épaules dignes de Thor. Presque. Captaine America, en oomme. Oh bien sûr, Loki savait qui il était. Ses plans étaient prévus de A à Z, et il savait que cet homme de l'ancien temps interviendrait, prit d'un accès d'humanité héroïque. Et voilà que l'homme-robot, Tony Stark, était venu en remettre une couche en mettant une musique assourdissante et en le mettant à terre. Et même si Loki avait fait exprès de se faire avoir par ces deux incapables, ce faux échec lui avait coûté. Mis à terre par deux humains, pire, par un homme radioactif et un gymnaste ? C'était une honte véritable.

Il avait ressentit un troisième degré d'incompréhension quand, après le combat de Thor et Stark, combat d'ailleurs digne de deux gamins entêtés, il avait été ramené sur leur objet volant quelconque. Loki avait été emmené dans une cage faites d'un matériau que l'on ne pouvait briser, et avait discuté avec le "colonel Fury", gérant de toute l'opération. Loki s'était d'ailleurs bien amusé, Fury était pour lui une proie facile, il aurait pu deviner presque toutes ses paroles et ses gestes, c'était certain. Seulement, il lui avait donné l'impression d'être supérieur, tout en faisant comprendre aux Avengers qu'il était loin d'avoir perdu. Et le degré d'incompréhension s'était joué quand cette satanée Natasha Roumanoff avait réussie à le doubler.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu faire. Loki était certain de l'avoir démasquée aussi, cependant, c'était grisant. Une sale petite Midgardienne aux formes attrayantes avec un caractère bien trempé et osé, voilà ce qui l'avait doublé. C'était décidément honteux. Loki espérait de tout son coeur (de glace !) que son plan ne soit pas fichu. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Les Avengers étaient sans doute en train de sa batailler avec leur supérieur, l'oubliant pendant un petit moment. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol gelé, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il ne les rouvrit que quelques minutes plus tard, quand le hurlement de Hulk résonna dans tout le vaisseau. Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage de Loki. Son plan avait marché, tout allait pour le mieux. Avec un Hulk furieux dans un vaisseau dont un moteur était en panne, et les Avengers divisés, tous les passagers seraient déboussolés.

Exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Loki attendit calmement qu'un des coéquipiers de l'agent Barton (qu'il avait manipulé avec brio d'ailleurs !) vienne le délivrer. Il se leva, prêt à s'enfuir, et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Enfin, il pouvait laisser Barton ici, ce qui lui faisait un poids lourd en moins, et à la vue de la stabilisation du vaisseau, les Avengers devaient être occupés à sauver l'équipage. C'était parfait, tout s'était absolument bien déroulé. Enfin, c'est ce que Loki pensait, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre une vieille connaissance.

___Zayna__._

Si l'on oubliait la tenue de latex qu'elle portait et ses cheveux qui lui arrivant aux épaules, elle n'avait pas changée. Loki arrêta tout simplement de penser en la fixant. Le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait disparut comme par magie, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Le regard de Zayna était dur, froid. Comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. ___Et c'était le cas !_ Thor avait effacé sa mémoire à l'aide de son pseudo-père, Loki ne l'avait pas oublié, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Mais elle était là. Enrôlée dans cet équipage, et peut-être même dans les Avengers, pour le tuer, ou tout du moins l'arrêter. Ils étaient ennemis. Et Loki ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Mais s'il voulait lui faire comprendre ses origines, s'il voulait sortir d'ici, et s'il voulait la récupérer (car cette pensée avait bientôt dominée toutes les autres), il fallait être astucieux. Le meilleur moyen était de l'emmener avec lui, pour discuter des choses calmement et lui redonner ses souvenirs ; il en avait le pouvoir. Mais comment faire ? Même s'il ne connaissait pas cette nouvelle forme d'elle, il savait que Zayna n'accepterait pas de le suivre sans une bonne raison, et encore moins s'ils étaient ennemis.

Zayna s'approcha lentement, et prit quelques mètres de recul, face à lui. Loki sentit une irritation lui parvenir. Il était là, derrière cette vitre, et elle était de l'autre côté, insaisissable. C'était insupportable, blessant, vexant. Mais Loki revêtit son masque de neutralité ou de provocation et attendit qu'elle parle.

-Dites moi ce que vous avez fait à l'agent Barton, dit-elle d'une voix lente et pesante.

Elle était toujours aussi imposante, Loki sentait le potentiel de son pouvoir à travers sa voix. Il sourit rapidement et répondit, d'une voix faussement outragée :

-Encore l'agent Barton ? Vous êtes une amie, comme l'agent Roumanoff ? Ou peut-être a-t-il un fanclub ?

-Dites moi ce que vous avez fait à l'agent Barton, répéta-t-elle, sans se démonter.

Bien. Visiblement, l'équipage avait dû la mettre au courant de sa facilité à manipuler les autres. Elle cherchait à ne pas l'écouter vraiment, juste l'entendre. Elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas, Loki le savait. Elle était bornée, plus que lui peut-être. Mais ce jeu était pour lui douloureux, et il n'arrivait plus à jouer l'indifférent. Avec elle en face de lui, il redevenait un gamin, cet homme qu'il l'avait aimé, qui lui avait fait l'amour pendant trois nuits.

Loki se redressa, s'approcha de la vitre, et posa sa main dessus. Elle parut surprise par ce geste, la surprise avait pu se lire dans son regard. Loki vit l'agent Barton juste derrière elle, n'attendant que ses ordres. Une parole, un geste de Loki, et elle était finie. Soit morte, soit assommée Il fallait que Loki soit précis. Il fit un regard dangereux à l'agent Barton, que celui-ci comprit. Il s'avança vers elle et Loki soupira.

-Désolé, dit-il.

Zayna fronça les sourcils, et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd avant même d'avoir pu se retourner. Loki soupira une nouvelle fois et l'agent Barton vint lui ouvrir la cage. Il ordonna, reprenant son statut de dominance :

-Occupe toi de ton amie, l'agent Roumanoff. Je me charge de mon frère, je l'attend ici. J'ai une petite leçon à lui donner.

Et Barton repartit aussi vite qu'il était venue. Loki se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas trouvé plus obéissant dans tous les hommes qu'il avait pu manipuler. Son regard tomba sur Zayna, assommée au sol. Il allait l'emmener avec elle.


End file.
